The requirement for low-cost, portable and rapidly deployable shielded enclosures for temporary RF-secure electronic operations has long existed. During and immediately after fires, civil disturbances and natural disasters, the deployment or relocation of RF-secure electronic operations in a timely, efficient manner is often a critical part of the restoration to operational normalcy.
The objective of this invention relates to the use of shielded rooms or enclosures, shielded specifically against radio frequency interference. The invention addresses the aforementioned requirements for a cost-effective, ultralight, portable and rapidly deployable shielded enclosure for temporary, RF-secure electronic operations. The temporary requirement can exist because of the aforementioned emergency situations or, for a non-emergency, short-term requirement that does not warrant the expense of a permanent, shielded facility.
Although a handful of other devices are known, no other device meets the objectives of providing up to 60 decibels of attenuation across the preferred frequency range; and packaging as an ultralight portable, rapidly deployable, enclosure.